


terrified by this dark thing that sleeps

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: author's favorites [10]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Twisted Princess (Disney Fanart)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fractured Fairy Tale, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House doesn't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terrified by this dark thing that sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Elm" by Sylvia Plath.

_"And there the children of dark Night have their dwellings, Sleep and Death, awful gods._

_The glowing Sun never looks upon them with his beams, neither as he goes up into heaven, nor as he comes down from heaven._

_And the former of them roams peacefully over the earth and the sea's broad back and is kindly to men; but the other has a heart of iron, and his spirit within him is pitiless as bronze: whomsoever of men he has once seized he holds fast: and he is hateful even to the deathless gods."_

_-Hesiod_ , Theogony

 

House doesn't die.

:

When House is forced out of the TARDIS mainframe, he steals himself away into an old lamp, then using some of the last of his energy he ejects himself into another "soap bubble universe". There he finds an uninhabited planet, one where civilization has yet to rise.

With the last burst of energy, House forces his lamp deep into the core of this strange, anachronistic planet, and there he slumbers, waiting for civilization to rise and some naïve stranger to awaken him.

:

He dreams, deep within his slumber, and he whispers into the mind of a young princess.

 _Freedom_.

She begins to crave the same things he does, wants to taste the sunlight against her skin and wants to rule alone, not chained to the side of a prince.

_Power._

She desires the everything as he does, thinks as he does. Neither of them wants to be chained to this world, but since it’s all that they have they’re forced to stay.

But if they have to stay, then they’ll take whatever they want.

 ** _Hunger_**.

:

The street rat unburies an old lamp hidden in a cavern deep beneath the sands of Agrabah. He rubs its side and releases a great evil that disguises itself as a captive jinn. In a way he _is_ captive, tied to the whims of street rat until he is freed from the lamp.

The street rat has opened Pandora’s box, and he has no idea of the monster he has awakened.

:

He is playing with them all. He gives the street rat his three wishes and lets him destroy himself, gives the princess her prince to toy with, and watches gleefully as it all blows up in the boy’s face. He watches their petty squabbles and laughs, booming chuckles transforming into earthquakes that shake the desert floor itself.

They are nothing but playthings of a vengeful god.

:

When the vizier dares to defy him, to try and disrupt his plans, he crushes the sorcerer like the pesky little rat he is. The vizier never would have been allowed to upset the balance anyway, but trying to steal one of his toys is not permitted.

:

The boy dies, killed as soon as he frees House’s jinn form from the lamp.

The princess and the no-longer captive god laugh.

:

She sits on her throne now, a sultana ruling over an ever-growing empire. He rules by her side and everywhere around her, spreading fear through all her enemies.

They laugh at the petty mortals, and then they destroy them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give kudos and leave comments!


End file.
